mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Fabricio Werdum vs. Brandon Vera
The fight was Brandon Vera's last fight as a heavyweight. He realized that he was too small for the heavyweight division after the fight and he wanted to go down to the lighter division. The Fight The first round began and they touched gloves briefly. Vera landed an inside leg kick and they clinched. Vera landed a knee and they broke. Both fighters looked eager. Vera missed an inside leg kick. They clinched. Four twenty-five. Vera kneed the body. Vera landed a body shot. Four minutes. Vera broke missing what looked like an elbow and ate a left hand himself catching Vera off guard. They circled out nicely. Werdum's standup is looking a lot better. Werdum pressed forward with a missed combination and they clinched. Vera landed a knee. Three thirty-five. Werdum landed a knee. Werdum dropped down and got a nice takedown to half-guard. Vera regained the guard and then three minutes. Werdum landed a few hammerfists. Vera's guard looking tight. Werdum landed an elbow. Two thirty-five with Vera shoving Werdum off and standing to the clinch, Vera landed a knee, Werdum caught the leg, tried asingle, Vera landed some punches in under and stood after stuffing the single. Werdum stayed laying down and the ref stood them up. They stood there staring at each other. Werdum landed an inside leg kick and ate a left hook that pushed him back with two minutes and they clinched with Vera landing a good elbow nicely. The referee broke them up after a moment or two. One thirty. Vera blocked a high kick and they clinched. One fifteen. Werdum was warned for holding the fence. One minute remaining with Werdum getting a trip to guard. Vera landed an elbow from the bottom and ate one himself. Werdum got shoved off, he came down to half-guard with forty-five. Werdum was looking to pass and he mounted. Werdum landed a few right hands and a hammerfist. Vera was covering up with two twenty-five. Werdum landed a left hand with twenty. The referee stopped it and the crowd was booing and Vera was very upset. The crowd was booing loudly and Vera shook his head walking away. Rogan was audibly pissed while he was saying politically correct things despite saying that he thought it was premature. The crowd was still slightly booing minutes later, a continual undercurrent of dissent there. Werdum said that Vera had said something and that the referee might have thought that Vera had said stop. Rogan said it wasn't Werdum's fault. Werdum seemed remorseful. The crowd cheered Vera as Rogan met with him. Vera said that he had repeatedly said 'I'm okay'. Vera said that he wasn't going to 'fucking quit', he said 'that's not in me, fuck that.' Vera said then 'thank you for the fight, Fabricio.' He said 'there's fifteen seconds left in the fight, let me take the ass-whupping and take it to the second round.' They hugged, Vera raised Werdum's hand.